A Night With The Swizz
by SwizzleMalarkeyFan
Summary: A birthday present for myself. I spend my birthday night with Swizzle Malarkey. Does it go as planned? Read on to find out. Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It-Ralph or its characters. (Rated T in future chapters for some fluff)
1. Chapter 1

(My POV)

A few days before my birthday, I was sitting in my room, thinking of what to do for my special day.

All of a sudden, my phone goes off. I eagerly picked it up, and nearly fainted at the sound of the voice on the other line.

"Hey there." the voice said.

"Hey, who is this?" I respond.

"It's someone you've been a fan of for a real long time. Guess who?" the voice says.

I noticed it right away.

"You're Swizzle Malarkey. Oh my gosh, it's you!" I literally scream into the phone.

"Yeah, that's me." Swizzle says to me. "I heard your birthday's in a couple of days, and well, I thought you and I could, you know, see the town you live in. It'd be really good to see what life is like outside of Sugar Rush." he says.

"I'd love to!"I shout out with glee.

"Great! What time should I come by?" he asks me in a sweet voice.

"What about 5:00 sharp? I mean, if that's okay with you." I say with a smile on my face.

"5:00 it is. See you then, sweet swirl pop." Swizzle says in a flirtatious voice that starts to excite me.

I couldn't wait to meet him in person!


	2. Chapter 2

(Swizzle's POV)

I am so excited! One of my fans is finally getting to meet me. I'm going to do everything to make her happy on her birthday.

Seems like I'll be her only friend on her special day. She tells me every day through instant messaging that her friends don't care about her or her birthday. I called her because I wanted to make it special.

As I thought about all that stuff, my best friend Gloyd walks in.

"Swizzle, are you really going to meet this girl?" Gloyd asks me, grabbing a cream soda from the refrigerator.

"Yeah, dude. She's my biggest fan. It's going to be her birthday, and I'm planning to spend a lot of time with her. She's really nice." I reply, smiling.

"How is she your biggest fan?" Gloyd asks as he takes a sip of his soda.

"She has a plush version of me, pictures of me all over her room, swirl pop pillows on her bed, she has a die-cast model of the _Tongue Twister _on a special shelf, she watches _all _my races, she has an autographed picture of me by her bed, my racing flag is hanging by her bed, and she was me for Halloween." I tell him.

"Wow, dude. She REALLY loves you." Gloyd says, his mouth hanging open in complete shock.

"Tell me about it. I can't wait to meet her." I say, smiling at a picture of her.

"You have to tell me EVERYTHING when you come back from Texas." Gloyd tells me. "I mean, you're the first racer to be going to the real world."

"Don't worry, you know I will." I tell him.

"Okay, Swizz, you be safe out there." Gloyd tells me with a smile.

"I will." I tell him.

I continue to pack for my trip to Texas to see her.

* * *

Next Chapter: Our big meeting! Don't miss it!


	3. Chapter 3

(December 30th, My P.O.V.)

I sit up in bed, yawning and stretching. It's my birthday and the day I finally get to meet one of my favorite Sugar Rush racers.

I make my bed, throw on a purple jogging suit, and run downstairs to have some breakfast. I see a box of Froot Loops and a bowl on the table. Sighing, I pour the cereal into the bowl and then I pour milk on top of it.

"I still can't believe this is happening." I say to myself as I begin eating my cereal. "Swizzle Malarkey is going to spend time with me! I have so much to do before he gets here!"

After I finish my cereal, I take a swirled gummy multivitamin that tastes like blueberries, brush my teeth, do my normal morning exercises, and spend the day doing what I want to do.

The time passes quickly, and before I know it, it's only two hours before Swizzle comes, so I have to get ready.

I jump into the shower, then I throw on my best dress (the one with the blue & green swirls). I then brush my hair and put a jeweled tiara on my head.

I look in the mirror and take a few deep breaths. "No need to be nervous. He's going to be here for ME, and only ME."

I go downstairs, and sit on the couch. I read a book to pass the time.

* * *

(Swizzle's POV)

I'm driving down the highway with the Sugar Rush theme blaring on the radio. As I drive, I can't help but wonder what she's like in real life.

"Maybe she's free-spirited or fun-loving. Or maybe she's a kindhearted girl who loves nothing more than to help others. I know she likes me, and that's what's important." I think to myself as I stop the car in front of a flower shop.

"How can I help you, young man?" the shopkeeper asks me.

"Okay, a dozen red roses and a big box of those fancy chocolates, the best chocolates money can buy. I'm meeting a really nice girl today. It's her birthday today and I want to make a good first impression." I tell the shopkeeper with a smile on my face.

"All right, coming right up." he tells me, walking around the shop. In no time, he hands me the roses and candy, and a bunch of blue & green birthday balloons.

"What're these for?" I ask him curiously.

"Complimentary with that stuff you have there, young man. Good luck with that girl." he tells me as I walk out the door.

"Thank you. Have a great day!" I tell him.

I get back in my kart, and blare the Sugar Rush theme once more over the radio.

"I'm on my way, sweet swirl pop." I say to myself as I drive away.

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

I'm still sitting on the couch, staring at the clock.

"Where could he be?" I ask myself. It's 5 minutes past 5:00, and I'm losing my patience.

It's now 10 minutes past 5:00, and I'm becoming even more impatient.

Finally, 15 minutes past 5:00, he shows up.

"15 minutes late..." I say under my breath.

He gets out of his kart, a dozen red roses and a box of fine chocolates in his hand. Not to mention a bunch of blue & green balloons.

"Oh my gosh, it's you! You're the Cherish I've heard sooooo much about! Happy Birthday!" he says as he hands me the flowers, candy, and balloons. I hug him.

"Thanks, Swizzle." I say with a smile, graciously taking the gifts. "Won't you come in?"

"Okay, sure." Swizzle says as he steps inside. He's gazing around my house as I put the flowers in some water.

"What are you looking at, Swizz?" I ask him once I come back into the living room.

"Oh, just some pictures of you, darling. You look great, by the way. Cool dress!" he says as he takes my hand and kisses it gently.

My heart melts and I start fanning myself. "Oh, Swizz, you're such a charmer." I say, sighing gleefully. "Thanks for the compliment on my dress."

"You are more than welcome. Now, take me up to your bedroom. I want to see all this stuff you have with me on it." he says, taking my hand and leading me upstairs.

We arrive at my bedroom, and I open the door.

"Wow! You really ARE my biggest fan!" he says with a look of surprise on his face.

I decide to change the subject as he's admiring all the stuff in my room.

"You know, I watch all your races, and I sometimes feel sorry for you when you have to start all over again when you get hit by a giant gumball. But I know the Swizz never gives up! Your philosophy of life is second to none. I follow it every day!" I say excitedly, staring at him and thinking, _I can't believe he's in my house! _

"Well, I'm glad you watch all my races. It's true that I get hit by giant gumballs and I feel like giving up when it happens, but I have to remember to never give up and keep trying, even if I don't make the roster that day. And good to know you follow my philosophy of life as well." he says with a smile that makes my heart melt with happiness. "Now, what do you have planned for us tonight, sweet swirl pop?" he asks me.

"Well, I know this great restaurant we should go to, then I thought we could go to a movie...and then we should come back to my house and you know, have a party of two." I said to him.

"Oh, that all sounds fantastic! Shall we go?" he asks, taking my hand.

"O-okay." I say, lovestruck.

He opens the front door, and we both walk out.

"Your chariot awaits, my sweet." he says, opening the passenger door of a specially made Tongue Twister replica.

"Oh, Swizzle..." I giggle, stepping into the car.

"Now, shall we go? The trip here made me hungry." he tells me.

"Of course, Swizz. Anything for you." I say with a smile as he starts the car and starts to drive.

I smile at him as we go down the road.

_The Swizz and me together for one whole night...BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER!_

* * *

Next Chapter: Dinner and a movie! You won't want to miss it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Holidays to all of you out there in FanFiction land! Here's a chapter as a present from me to you.**

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

We are driving to the restaurant, with the radio playing the entire way there.

"So, where are we going to eat, my swirly little cupcake?" he asks me in a sweet voice.

"Well, I thought we'd eat at Olive Garden. They have some pretty good spaghetti and breadsticks. And what's this surprise you're arranging?" I ask him curiously.

"That sounds good. And if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." he tells me as he throws an arm around me and changes the subject. "I can see why your friends are so uncaring. It's so sad they don't care about you today, on your birthday. I care about you so much that I would spend time with you and surprise you on your special day." he says as he pats my shoulder.

I sigh, wondering how I got to meet such a wonderful guy like him.

We arrive at the restaurant, and he parks the car in a good spot.

As he opens the door for me, I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Happy Birthday, cupcake." he says, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you." I say, blushing a bright pink.

We walk into the restaurant, hand in hand.

* * *

(Swizzle's POV)

We are in the restaurant, at the best table, the one by the window, with candlelight and the best champagne money can buy. I wanted to make this special for her.

The waiter brings our breadsticks and asks what we want to drink.

"Two cream sodas, on the rocks." I tell him with a smile.

"Coming right up. And two glasses for the champagne as well?" he asks me.

I nod, and he says, "Okay, I'll get on those drink orders and those champagne glasses as well, young man." the waiter walks off, leaving the two of us alone.

"So, what did you do today, cupcake?" I ask her.

"Well, I ate Froot Loops for breakfast, and did exercises as I do every morning. Then after that, I relaxed on the couch, writing stories as I always do. Then I checked my messages, and sad as it is, nobody knew it was my birthday. After all that, I had to get ready for you to come." she says to me, then she starts changing the subject. "I can't believe you came. You are so much more handsome in person." she tells me.

"Why, thank you. I think you're beautiful." I tell her. "And I love you, sweet swirl pop." The waiter comes with our drinks and two champagne glasses.

"Thanks, my good man." I tell the waiter. "And we're ready to order."

"Very well, what would you like?" he asks, order pad in hand.

"A plate of spaghetti for two and two salads with Italian dressing." I tell him as he writes our order down.

"Coming right up." he says, walking away, leaving the two of us alone once again.

"Now, where were we?" I ask her as I take a breadstick and begin to eat it.

"I was just going to ask you what you did today." she tells me. "So, what did you do today?" she asks me.

"Well, I do what I do every day, I race. I did get hit with at least two giant gumballs today, but you know how it is when I race, always having to start again. But after a few races, I went home and took a milk bath, then got ready to come see you." I tell her.

"How interesting." she says as she sips her drink.

"Yeah. Interesting is a good word to describe my day. I met the most interesting person, which I would have to say is you, cupcake." I say as I take a swallow of my cream soda.

"Dinner is served." the waiter says as he sets the plate of spaghetti between us, and the salads on opposite sides of the table.

"Thank you." I tell him. Then I whisper in his ear. "Remember the chocolate cake in the back. The small one." I tell him softly so she can't hear me. I hand him a pack of pink birthday candles and I tell him to use only four of them.

"You got it." the waiter says to me. "Enjoy your meal."

He quickly walks back into the kitchen.

We proceed with eating our spaghetti, giggling all the while. We get a hold of a long noodle, and we eat it until I felt her lips touching mine. We kiss for a short while, then continue eating.

After finishing our spaghetti, and after eating our salads, I ask the waiter to bring out the small chocolate cake. He nods, running into the kitchen.

The lights dim, and nothing but candlelight is seen from where we're sitting.

"What's going on, Swizz?" she asks me.

"You'll see, honey muffin." I tell her.

The waiter comes out with the small cake and a violinist plays the birthday song. After he sets the cake in front of her and lights the candles on top of it, I take her hand and I start to sing.

"Happy birthday...to you. Happy birthday...to you. Happy birthday dear Cherish...Happy birthday to you." I sing in my most passionate voice.

She smiles at me and blows out the candles. The waiter and violinist leave the table and the two of us cut the small cake.

"Thank you. That was wonderful." she tells me with tears of joy in her eyes.

"You're welcome, princess." I tell her as she hands me half of the small cake.

We eat the dessert, and I pour champagne into the glasses on the table. I pick up my glass and she picks up her glass.

"A toast...to the most wonderful girl in the whole universe. She is more precious than all the candy crystals in Sugar Rush, and she is more beautiful than sunsets on the beach in summertime." I say to the entire restaurant.

"Awwww...Swizzle...you are so sweet..." she says, blushing.

We clink our glasses, and drink until the bottle's empty.

The waiter then comes with our bill, and I pay for our dinner.

We walk out of the restaurant and get into my kart.

"So, cupcake, ready for that movie?" I ask her as I start my kart.

"Sure I am!" she tells me eagerly. "Thanks for the lovely dessert surprise, sweetie." she says happily.

"You're very welcome." I say as we start driving.

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

We arrive at the theater a short time later. Swizzle steps out of the kart and lets me out, then we walk to the theater.

"So, what would you like to see?" I ask him.

"Well, something romantic." he replies with a smile.

"You mean, like Ever After: A Cinderella Story?" I ask, pointing at the poster next to the ticket booth.

"Sure, that sounds like a good one." he replies as I buy the tickets.

We walk into the theater and buy some milk chocolate M&M's to share during the movie, as well as two bottles of water.

After paying for our snacks and drinks, we walk into the auditorium the movie's showing in, and take two seats next to each other.

The movie starts, and we start to watch it.

Halfway through the movie, Swizzle puts his arm around me, and I smile softly at him.

All too soon, the movie ends, and we are both more than ready to head back to my place.

"So, what's the plan now?" he asks me.

"Time for that party of two I was talking about." I tell him, smiling.

"All right, shall we go?" he asks me.

"Yes, Swizz, let's go." I reply as we step into his kart.

He starts the kart and we both head back to my house.

All I can do the whole way, is smile and think, _He's the best guy ever. I hope this night never ends._

* * *

Next Chapter: A Party of Two!

This is where you guys come in. I want some suggestions of what me and Swizzle should do at this party for two. Keep in mind that we'll be back at my house.

Okay, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

(My P.O.V.)

We arrive back at my house, and Swizzle opens the door to let me out of the car.

"All right, Swizz. Ready for that party for two?" I ask him.

"I sure am, swirl pop. Just wait out here for a few minutes, though." he says to me.

"Okay." I say, sitting on the front steps.

I peek inside, noticing he's stirring cake batter, then he's hanging purple streamers everywhere, and he's tying balloons to a kitchen chair. Now, he's taking the cake out of the oven and frosting it with chocolate frosting and icing it with lavender icing, and he's placing 23 pink candles in it, and lighting them.

I sense that he's up to something, and I burst through the front door, and run into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday...to you. Happy birthday...to you. Happy birthday, sweet swirly lollipop...happy birthday...to you." Swizzle sings when I walk in.

"Oh, Swizz, you shouldn't have..." I tell him, kissing his cheek.

"Well, I did. Now, make a wish...and blow out all your candles, cupcake." he tells me, and I turn toward the cake.

I close my eyes tightly and make a wish.

I try to think of something, but nothing comes to mind.

"Don't fret over your birthday wish, sweetie. Just blow out your candles, because your wish has come true, I'm here." he tells me, kissing my cheek.

I nod and take a deep breath, blowing out all 23 candles in one breath.

I take out the candles, and we both cut the cake, smiling as we cut two slices out of it.

"Mmmmm...oh, Swizz...this is delicious...chocolate's my favorite kind." I tell him as I eat my piece of cake.

"I'm glad you like it, cupcake." he says, eating his slice of cake.

After finishing our cake, we go in the living room.

"Wait here, sugar fluff." he tells me as he runs upstairs.

"Okay, I will." I tell him, sitting patiently on the couch.

* * *

(Swizzle's P.O.V., her bedroom)

I pull out some red rose petals and some battery-operated tealight candles. I start spreading the rose petals around the room, then I turn on the tealight candles.

I pour sparkling white grape juice into two wine glasses and I put them on a tray with some chocolates. Then I take off my unicorn pop hat, jacket, shirt, socks, and shoes, and I lay across her bed.

"Oh, sweet swirl pop...I have something for you..." I say, calling her into the room.

"Coming!" she says, running upstairs.

She comes in, and her mouth is hanging open at the sight of me laying across her bed in nothing but my indigo-striped pants.

"Come closer, cupcake." I say, patting the bed.

She comes closer, and she gets on the bed. I then plant my mouth on hers and we start kissing.

"Oh, Swizzle, you sly dog..." she says, sighing happily. She pulls off her dress and slips into a blue nightgown. "Now, kiss me some more..."

I obey, putting my tongue into her mouth as we both start tongue kissing.

After a while, I grab the tray of sparkling white grape juice and chocolates. We both pick up the glasses, and I stroke her hand.

"A toast...to us." I say, raising my glass. We clink glasses and start drinking the fizzy drink. Then I start feeding her some chocolate.

"Mmmmmm...delicious...give me one of those coconut chocolates again...those are the good ones." she tells me, a look of love in her eyes.

"Okay, swirl pop." I tell her, feeding her the chocolate she asked for.

Soon, we finish off the juice and chocolates. I put my hat, shirt, jacket, socks, and shoes back on, then I pull out a small blue velvet box.

I open it, revealing an extravagant diamond ring. Then I get on one knee.

"Swirl Pop, this was the best night of my whole life, and I don't want it to end here. Will you make me the happiest guy in all the universe by doing me the honor of being Mrs. Swizzle Malarkey?" I ask her, a big smile on my face.

"Oh, Swizzle...YES! Yes, I will!" she says, throwing her arms around my neck.

"I love you, cupcake." I tell her, slipping the ring on her finger.

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

I sit there on the bed, admiring the ring he gave me.

"Swizz, this is beautiful. I love you." I tell him.

"Cupcake, I love you, too." he says, kissing me. "And we'll get married in Sugar Rush. I want you to come back with me. My friend Gloyd would love to meet you."

"I'd be honored! And that sounds great! Let's go!" I tell him, packing my things and jumping into his car.

Swizzle laughs and grabs the keys.

(Next Chapter: I come into the world of Sugar Rush, and meet the other racers.)

(Author's Note: Swizzle is upgraded up to age 20, as part of this story. It's perfectly okay.)


	6. Chapter 6

(Swizzle's P.O.V.)

We arrive in Sugar Rush, and I park the Tongue Twister outside the house. I pick her up bridal style and carry her inside.

Gloyd is sitting on the couch, watching a movie. When he saw me with her, he jumps up and looks at her.

Gloyd whistles. "Wow, Swizz, she's beautiful." he says to me. "And is that what I think it is on her hand?" he asks me, staring at the diamond ring on her finger.

"It is, Gloyd, it is. You're looking at the future Mrs. Swizzle Malarkey." I tell him, putting her luggage into my bedroom and grabbing 3 vanilla cream sodas and leftover birthday cake from a box I brought with me.

"Wow, Swizz, you made this?" Gloyd asks me, taking a bite of his piece of cake.

"I did. Chocolate cake, as a matter of fact." I tell him, taking a bite out of my piece.

She eats her piece of cake, staring at us.

"Oh, Gloyd, this is Cherish. The girl I went to see." I say, introducing her to him.

"Hey, there, sweet pumpkin. My name's Gloyd." he says, kissing her hand.

"Easy there, pumpkinhead, she's mine." I tell him.

We finish our soda and cake, and Gloyd makes a suggestion.

"Why don't we go see the other racers? I'm sure they would love to meet her." he says eagerly.

"Sure, that sounds great." I tell Gloyd as we all climb into his _Kernel_.

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

We're driving to the racetrack, and Gloyd asks me a question.

"What's Texas like?" Gloyd asks me.

"Well, it's certainly a big place." I tell him.

"I see." Gloyd says to me.

Before long, we arrive at the racetrack, and the other racers stare at us.

But they don't ask questions. Instead, the next words I hear from them are "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!", followed by a girl dressed all in pink (who is known as Taffyta) bringing out a cake covered in candy and 23 birthday candles lit with different colored flames.

"What's all this?" I ask Swizzle.

"Well, darling swirl pop, I told them it was your birthday, and they whipped a little something up for you." he explains to me.

Seeing the candy-laden cake makes me cry tears of joy, knowing Swizzle had friends who cared about him and the friends he makes.

"Make a wish, sweetheart." Swizzle says, pushing me toward the cake.

I don't need to make a wish, since it came true already. I take a deep breath and blow out the candles.

Everyone claps and cheers for me, and Swizzle cuts the cake.

As everyone eats the cake, Swizzle stands up on Vanellope's podium. "Excuse me!" he yells. "I have an announcement!"

Everyone looks up at Swizzle.

"I'm marrying the girl you see before you. She is going to be Mrs. Swizzle Malarkey!" he announces, getting applause from everyone.

I blush and giggle, knowing he was right about that.

* * *

(Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter- The Wedding!)


End file.
